Jeremy's Angel
by Renina89
Summary: A story of loss and chance meeting. Jeremy Gilbert, fresh off the death of his fiance Anna, is in need of something to give his life purpose again. Fresh out of an abusive relationship, Bonnie is in desparate need of home and comfort.
1. Chance Meeting

The tiny bucket of a car was no match for the ferocity of nature. The tread bare tires screeched and groaned on wet pavement as rain lashed out like a heavy fist. sheets of metal ground and sparked, while old rust and paint peeled like an onion from what one could only assume was once a very pristine red hondai. As far as Bonnie Bennett was concerned, this would be her last storm, in the middle of the road, 3 miles from Mystic Falls in an old rust bucket 15 years past it's prime. she had $3.39 in her pocket, a groweling stomach, and all the belongings she could fit in an old duffle in the back seat. which happened to include a flyer for a bartending position. Bonnie perked up at the reminder of why she was here in the middle of the night and the middle of a thunder storm on her way to a city she'd never heard of. A job. Globe trotting all around had it's perks, especially if it got her away from men who liked to put their hands on her, but at some point the fairytale ended and one needed to work for the money. Her savings were exhausted and Bonnie had no one to depend on but herself. If only she could make it through the storm.

Jeremy sighed as he watched the sheet of rain from inside the toasty interior of The Grill. The sight of rain, while depressing gave him the excuse he'd been needing to actually work on the account. He felt the headache brewing in the back of his eye at just the thought of it, but owning a business took more than wearing fancy dinner suits and eating brunch with potential investors. He'd let the paperwork pile up on his desk and it was past time he faced it. Over the last year and a half he'd had to give himself a crash course into the business side of running a bar, Anna had usually handled all of that.. Jeremy shut his eyes tight at the mention of her. After more than a year the pain was starting to fade into a dull ache, and that scared him more than anything. He'd been lost of her longer than he'd known her, but at one point in his life he had thought her to be "the one". Fanciful thinking for a man like Jeremy Gilbert, but he imagined that kind of feeling only happened to a man once, if he's lucky, and he'd had that with Anna before her death. No all he had was the faithful Grill, good friends and account books. Jeremy stared out at the rain and prayed. Hoped. For what he didn't really know, but for a while now his life had felt like it was teetering just on the edge of something indefinable, waiting for something, a purpose. staring into the rain so hard, he nearly missed the faint beamlights coming toward him. He squinted to get a better look, but could barely make out the road in the storm. what he did manage to see of the car didn't impress.

"Yeah. we're closed, asshole, keep on going."

The car kept on a steady path right up to The Grill and in fact didn't show any signs of stopping. Jeremy straightened and shook his head at the on coming car.

"Hey! Keep going, asshole, can't you see the nice big building here?"

But the car kept coming. swearing under his breath, Jeremy jumped back from the window and grabbed his jacket from the hook on the door. He'd just see what was up.

"Oh, come on, come on baby."

Bonnie yanked on the steering heel as she pressed her heel even harder into the breaks. God this was not the time for her breaks to fail on her. Banging her hand on the dash in frustration, Bonnie allowed herself a second of utter panic.

"Oh God, oh God. Tell me I'm not living my last moments in a beat-up old bucket, with change to my name, in a town I've never heard of in a state I barely remember? Please, God."

Bonnie squinted in front of her and just barely made out the outline of an approaching building. Great. Panic a hard rock in the pit of her stomach, Bonnie pumped her foot on the gas until she swore her foot bled. she tried jerking to car to the side, but regardless of where she steered there was an approaching building. with nothing in her head but the refrain "Oh God" Bonnie straigtened her shoulders and prayed for mercy. she hadn't known she'd shut her eyes until she heard faint yelling from outside. Bonnie peeked her eyes open and groaned at the sight of a tall figure frantically waving his arms at her. she could just barely make out his disgruntled yelling through the rain.

"Move...damn car! Hell..with you! Building here? Turn around? !"

"Oh, well that's nice."

Bonnie uttered under her breath. with renewed strength, Bonnie pressed down on the breaks and yanked the car into neautral. It came to an ubrupt halt that nearly had her flying out the windsheild, but it had stopped! Bonnie had a moment of pure glee at the very near miss of terrible tragedy, before she was being ripped from her car onto the wet pavement and up against a very angry, and really hard, male body.

"what the hell is wrong with you? Are you drunk? I should have your ass hauled in for reckless endangerment."

The hard body liked to punctuate his words with small shakes, and since he had both hands gripped in her collar, and his, beautifully brown, eyes looked about to bulge out of his skull, Bonnie figured she had to be the level-headed one in this situation.

"It's raining."

For a split second everything seemed to pause. The hard body stared at her in wonderment, even the rain seemed to let up a bit in confusion. Bonnie rolled her eyes to the back of her head, and subtly scratched an itch behind her ear that had been bugging her for the last 15 minutes.

"It raining? It's..It's rain..You nearly run head first into a building, almost kill me and yourself and your response is 'It's raining?'"

Bonnie felt a laugh bubbling up in her belly that she tried desparately to contain. Hard body looked so cute when he was bewildered.

"I suspect I'm in some sort of shock."

"shock? shock...you're in shock.."

Bonnie had to work overtime to keep the giggles in, hard body really was a cutie, but she managed to look deadly serious putting all that a couple of acting classes in college gave her to good use.

"Yeah. And maybe even a good dose of stockholm syndrum because you're actually starting to look really good to me."

Jeremy all but tossed her back into the car, letting go of her like she had burned his fingers somehow.

"This is a joke to you. You nearly run into a building, cause maybe $50,000 in damage, kill two people-"

"Myself being one of them" Bonnie felt compelled to point out.

Jeremy simply rolled over her as if she hadn't spoken, "and you're making jokes. Really? how old are you? 13?"

Bonnie pressed the heel of her palm to her chest, "oh, harsh words. The only time I've been accused of being a child is when there is a child mad enough at me to throw me that taunt. Rather ineffective coming from an adult, I think?"

"Take a look behind you. Only someone with very limited brain capacity would nearly run head-first into a clearly visible building in the middle of the damn road!"

The tauting retort fell down Bonnie's throat when she did as he asked and noticed the sign on the heading of the building.

"The Grill."

"Oh, so you can read. Yeah, that's my bar you nearly ran into!"

Bonnie let the insult roll off her shoulders with the rain as she fumbled in her pocket for the crumbled flyer she'd had close on by for nearly 3 states.

"well, Mr. Hard Body bar owner, today is your lucky day! I'm here to take all your troubles away and be the loyal employee you've searched your whole life for."

And before his confused and angry face, Bonnie thrust the wanted ad right at him.


	2. Taking Chances

"The position has been filled."

Jeremy stomped behind the bar to pour himself a nice 3 fingers of whiskey. If anyone had told him that morning that he'd be entertaining a crazy woman with the intellect of a 5 year old, he'd have had them shot. Better yet, he'd have been the one to pull the damn trigger. As it stood, he had a soaking wet female dripping god only knows what onto his clean floor and waving a flyer in his face demanding he give her a job. He'd have felt sorry for her if she weren't such a pain in the ass. Jeremy snuck a look at her between sips. she hadn't answered him, simply strolled on into his place like she co-owned it, and decided to give herself the grand old tour. At least she was pretty, by most people's standards, Jeremy was sure, but certainly not his. He didn't go for the feisty little package of dynamite. Certainly her eyes were a strikingly beautiful shade of green, but much too big for her face. Her hair had dueling tones of auburn and brown as if it couldn't quite decide on a color. Jeremy imagined he'd find some hints of flaming red in the sunlight. Nice length, but of course much too curly and unruly for his taste. she might have had a nice figure, if she weren't so damn skinny. Yeah. all in all, not his type at all.

"Like what you see?"

Jeremy jolted at the sound of her voice, but merely laid his drink on the counter, calmly, as if she hadn't caught him off guard.

"I was just thinking how it wasn't really to my personal taste, but it'd do for some, I suppose."

Bonnie smirked at him and turned back to the picture she had been admiring. The group in the shot seemed overly happy, almost too picture perfect happy family. If it weren't for the fact that Bonnie felt like they were all genuine it may have made her gag.

"Not a lot of diversity in your choice friends, Hard Body."

"I don't choose friends based on color or with any motive of creating a perfect ABC cast. And my name is Jeremy."

"mmhhm, still, I see brunett, brunett, blond, blonde, brunett, blonde...At least this guy here looks to be some sort of spanish."

Jeremy decided not to indulge her any further. He set his drink on the counter and folded his arms, regarding her with his most blank stare even though she couldn't see it.

"The position has been filled."

"You said that. Though looking around I see a fairly dirty bar with half the chairs still on the floor, tables to be wiped and cleared, the floor to be mopped, the bar to be tidied and it's.. 3:34 in the morning. Don't you open at 6? That tells me that despite the fact that you claim to not need any help, you clearly are doing it all on your own, and not very well, and in fact may not get the chance to get much sleep tonight before you have to prep for the morning. You'll run yourself right into the ground handling things like that and if you had indeed had anybody in this podunk town qualified enough to hire you'd have done it by now conidering the fact that I've had this little flyer with me for about 3 weeks now."

Bonnie turned around and cocked a brow at him, "so come on, Hard Body, what will it be?"

Jeremy chuckled to himself and turned to pour the rest of the whiskey down the drain. He considered her for a second before going to the buckets sitting under the bar stool to begin wiping his tables down.

"Ok, HB, you drive a hard bargain. How about this, we do a test run. You hire me on for 3 months, just 3 months, show me the ropes, let me learn the process get familiar and if after 3 months the position is still 'filled' I'll get out of your hair."

"How about you get out of my hair now."

"Jeremy. I need this. I know we haven't gotten off to the best start, and I'm sorry. But I really feel like I can do this. Please."

Jeremy stopped wiping the tables to turn around and look at her. He figured it was the first real moment he's had with her since he met her. Because his heart did a funny flip that worried him, Jeremy scowled at her, "You won't let up on this, will you?"

"Not until you hire me. I'll be here everyday rain or shine, hell or high water to prove to you that I want this."

Jeremy shut his eyes but because that didn't get the image of her out of his head, he opened them again.

"3 weeks. Thats it. If after 3 weeks I'm still unimpressed you'll be fired without prejudice."

Bonnie felt her heart stutter in her chest. she smiled wide and just refrained from jumping at him. she did it! step one to a new life was complete. she felt like she could do anything now, nothing would stop her, she was strong and independant and she'd done this on her own. But because Hard Body was looking at her as if he suddenly doubted her sanity, Bonnie put on a badass smirk and nodded her head at him.

"Thank you. I'm Bonnie Bennett, by the way. Nice to meet you."


	3. welcome to Mystic Falls

"Rise and shine, sleepy heads! It's another beautiful day in Mystic Falls."

Groaning, achy, Bonnie rolled over and buried her head in her hands. she'd just gone to bed, no way was it morning already. she tried rolling over again and came up against hard metal.

"shit, shit son of a Bitch! Ugh, did you forget you lived in a car, Bonnie? Damn."

Puffing out her breath in frustration, Bonnie sat up gingerly and tested her headache. Manageable. she fumbled in the backseat for her duffle to get out the watch she should have been wearing from her junk.

7:31 am. Great.

Jeremy needed her back by 8, and in typical Bonnie Bennett fashion she'd waited until the last minute to get ready. A sniff of her armpits told her she could at least make the day without a shower, but she would definitely need to take it easy.

"what to wear, what to wear? hm, what the hell does a good bartender wear to work?"

Deciding that an old T-shirt that said "But Yo momma loved me" and some faded old jeans would have to do, Bonnie eased her way out of the car (Thank you, Hard Body, for parking it behind the Bar) and prepared to face the day like a champ. Mystic Falls wasn't really so bad if you got over the taste of fried chicken cooked in chicken fat, the smell of old ladies and rocking chairs, and the persistence of overly-flattering and oppressive friendliness, no it wasn't half bad at all. Bonnie worked up her best "I'm in the mood to talk" smile and headed for the doors of The Grill.

"Hey! Hey! You, wait up!"

Bonnie stopped in her tracks and turned to face the ridiculously beautiful Blond running towards her. If Bonnie had any sense of girly left, she might have thought to be jealous. As it stood she merely admired the flyaway Blond locks that fell in perfect waves down bare shoulders dusted ever so lightly with hazel freckles, and big baby blues that could put the Alantic to shame. Ok, perhaps she was a little jealous.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

The Blond made it to Bonnie and stood between her and the doors of The Grill. It was a subtle move that Bonnie noticed and stored away for later.

"You're the new girl Jeremy has hired to bartend? I'm Caroline, Jeremy's friend."

Bonnie didn't answer her, simply shook the hand Blondie offered and waited.

Caroline nodded at her, "ok then, right to the chase. I love Jeremy and I don't want to see him hurt in any way. He's just lost his fiance, Anna, and I'm not in the mood to see anybody take advantage of him."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, and I'm sorry if I offend, but I've seen it much too often this past year. Jeremy is young, good looking, rich and a public Icon around here."

"Then maybe you should date him."

Caroline held up a finger at Bonnie, "Now hold on one minute-"

"No you hold on. How dare you come up to me on the damn street not knowing 3 things about me and accuse me of being some kind of gold digging Hoe? I guess you think the world of your friend, but I don't know that man from Adam aside from the fact that he is my new boss and sports one hell of a bad attitude like it's the LA lakers. You don't know shit about me, but grumpy ain't really my type. And if you put your damn finger in my face, ever again, I will literally chop that finger off, feed it to you, wait for you to shit it out, and then stuff it back up your ridiculously snooty ass!"

"Are you done?"

"Hell no I'm not done, if you're so damn worried about some female coming in a taking advantage of your vulnerable friend, why the hell don't you marry Hard Body your damn self?"

Caroline did a double take, and had to pause while she looked at Bonnie as if she had just grown 3 heads. "Hard Body? Really? what are you 13?"

"That's funny, really. Almost as funny as the first time I heard it. It looks to me like the residents of Mystic Falls like to recycle insults on top of everything else. Listen up, Blondie, I give people nicknames, it's kind of my schtick. You don't like it? Get over it. And like I said to your incredibly vulnerable friend, only children call adults kids and I've been in this town for less than 13 hours and have been called 13 twice now. Maybe you all need to reevaluate your life choices if that is indeed the insult of choice around here."

Bonnie took a step toward Caroline until they were nearly toe to toe, and though she had to tilt her head a little to look her in the eyes, Bonnie did so if only to be certain that she was being heard, "If you think that I'm the new girl that everyone can pick on and test out, you've got another thing coming. I don't want any problems with anybody but if I have to tear a bitch down, I've got zero problems with that."

Caroline and Bonnie stared at each other, both girls weighing the other out, before Caroline finally broke the tension by smiling and moving aside to let Bonnie into the Grill.

"welcome to Mystic Falls."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and stomped into the bar. Hopefully whatever initiation right that was would be the only one she'd have to deal with becaue she could already feel that "manageable" headache tapping at the back of her skull.

"You're late."

Bonnie glanced at her watch and just barely managed to bite back the sigh.

"sorry. Had a little run-in with your personal cheerleader. It's only 5 minutes, I'll stay late on my shift."

Jeremy looked up from the chalkboard in his hands and cocked his head at Bonnie's ruffled appearance.

"You look like shit."

"Thank you, you too. Like I said, rough start this morning."

Bonnie pushed her way past customers and behind the bar to stand in front of Jeremy. He regarded her with an unsympathetic stare. "Regardless, every minute you're late is another minute Mike here has to stay. I needed you here at 8 so that I could send him off to school before the bell rang at nine, and now he might be late because of you."

"The school is literally 3 blocks from here, I saw it on my way in this morning."

"Regardless-"

"Are you writing that down? Really? You're going to write down everything I do, good and bad?"

Jeremy sighed and looked up from his chalk board, "I doubt I'll have that much good to record, but yes, basically everything you do for the coming 3 weeks goes into my personl record and will be reviewed upon re-consideration of your employment here at The Grill."

"You're a jerk, you know that?"

"mmhhmm."

Bonnie bit back a scream when he went to continue writing in his notes and flounced away. This damn town was looking less and less habitable every minute in her eyes.

Jeremy smiled to himself at her mutterting under her breath, it actually was pretty cute.

"Oh, hey Bonnie?"

Jeremy barely managed to hold in his laugh at the look on her face, god but she looked cute when she was angry.

"what?"

Jeremy gave her his best smile, and a slight bow, "welcome to Mystic Falls."


	4. Memories

The air was cool and crisp but it caressed her body like an old, familiar lover. Her feet were sore and achy, so she let them float to the top of the water as she lay her head back to look up at the most beautiful morning sky she'd ever seen. striking blue offset by purples and reds and oranges..It gave her heart a ping to look at it. so majestic, so beautiful, so regal. Bonnie closed her eyes and floated away on a cloud of silent serenity. After the day she had had, this was just what she needed. Peace, Quiet, grace and..

"what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Bonnie's face crumbled and she smacked the surface of the water until her palms hurt , "I'm this close, this damn close to just sinking my head into this water and never coming out."

"Are you admitting to suicidal tendencies to me right now?"

Bonnie shook her head and let her feet fall to the bottom of the lake, regarding Jeremy standing on the rock ledge. "I'll live with the Mermaids."

Jeremy chuckled and sat on the rock facing her. Coming out to this pier had become somewhat of a habit over the last year, somewhere to escape to, to be alone. Oddly enough, he found that he wasn't angry at having Bonnie interrupt that solitude.

"You'll fit right in. Though that attitude of yours would have to go, may poison the water."

Bonnie swam away into the middle of the lake and floated in circles without looking back at him.

"This supposed 'attitude' is something only you have noticed, everyone else thinks I'm a doll."

"Caroline doesn't."

"Yeah, well Caroline is a bitch, no offense."

Jeremy laughed and shook his head at her in wonderment, "how the hell can anyone insult a man's best friend and then claim 'no offense'?"

Bonnie came up sputtering and threw Jeremy her blackest scowl.

"Your 'friend' all but called me a gold digging hussy!"

"well are you?" Jeremy asked calmly.

"Jerk off, asswipe."

Bonnie ducked under the water again.

"Much too early for that."

Jeremy arched his brow and watched the water's surface for Bonnie. when she didn't re-emerge, he stood up to get a closer look. "Oh fuck all, city slicker."

Jeremy took off his jacket and kicked off his shoes all the while calling her every name in the book. He'd have to get his good shirt wet. He went to the edge of the water and almost dove in head first before Bonnie was springing up and had him by the ankles. Jeremy barely had time for a full curse before he was tumbling into the water after Bonnie.

Bonnie watched Jeremy sputtering and jerking to get back above water. she almost drowned herself laughing before she managed to swim away from his angry cascade of waterfalls.

"You cannot say you didn't deserve that." Bonnie uttered between hiccups of laughter.

"Oh yeah? Really?" Jeremy shook his head out and gave her one warning glance, before he dove underneath the water.

Bonnie's smile slowly faded as he disappeared under the water. oh fuck she was screwed. Bonnie pumped her arms as hard as she could back to the edge. Jeremy was somewhere under the water and she had no idea where the hell he as, but he would not be getting ahold of-

"Eeekk!"

Jeremy snaked up and grabbed Bonnie by the waist, "Are you sorry yet?"

"Are you an adult yet?" she knew it was a mistake while she was saying it, but Bonnie never could control her smart mouth. wasn't that just the reason she and her father never got along?

Jeremy ducked her under the water and brought her back up sputtering.

"Come on, just say it. I'm-sorry."

Bonnie grabbed onto his forearms laughing and coughing until she could barely breathe, "How about never."

"The hard way? I do like your style, Bonnie Bennett."

Bonnie's eyes popped wide as she found herself lifted high above his head. she frantically latched onto his shoulders to keep from being tossed.

"Ok ok! Oh my God! I'm sorry!"

Jeremy set her back on her feet and gave her his most infuriating male smile. "Thank you, Bonnie. was that really so hard?"

"Oh fuck off." But the barb had no weight as Bonnie could barely stop giggling. Jeremy didn't think he'd ever seen her so carefree in the 3 days he'd known her. sarcastic? yes, taunting? yes, witty? hell yes, but never...happy. He'd never seen her happy.

"Uh oh. what's with the look?"

Bonnie's smile faded at the seriousness on Jeremy's face. They'd barely made it past working together, she should have known it was a stretch that they could be friends of any kind.

"Hey look, Hard Body, I'm real sorry ab-"

"why are you living in your car?"

Bonnie stared at him for a second mouth wide open.

"oh come on, Bonnie. You've been sleeping in that damn car parked in the back of my bar for the last 3 nights give me some credit."

Bonnie wrapped her arms around her body until she gripped her forearms to ward off against the sudden chill in the air.

"Does it really matter? I do my job."

"Hell yes it matters, Bonnie! You're homeless!"

Jeremy thre out his arms in frustration and froze when she flinched. He looked at her face, compelled her to look back at him, but she kept her face averted. Oh dear God. Jeremy sunk his head into his palms to ward off the sudden pain. He couldn't talk about it, and she wouldn't, but the silence hit his ears like a fist.

"There's a room above The Grill. An Apartment. It's empty you can have it."

Bonnie finally looked back at him, and Jeremy shivered at the fire in her eyes and something else, a strength, will, that he would perhaps never fully understand.

"If you think I'm going to turn my nose up at that offer, or act too proud to accept hand-outs, then you'll be sadly mistaken." Bonnie spoke quietly, but her words echoed like a thousand shouts.

"It wouldn't be a hand-out or charity. You'll work for the room and the cost for board will be detracted from your paycheck."

Bonnie nodded her head.

"Good."

"Good."

Jeremy turned to leave, but Bonnie called him back. He turned slowly to face her again.

"what happened to Anna?"

It was like a slap to the face. Jeremy stared at her for a full second before turning away to stare out at the water. Bonnie moved to go to him but stopped herself. He'd opened up a can of worms in her life, he could face up to his own. But his back was so stiff, trying to ward off any possibe hurt, and because she understood that all too well, Bonnie made her way over to him to lay a quiet hand of support on his shoulder.

"You're the first person in a year and a half to speak her name out loud to me."

"Maybe that's the problem."

Jeremy laughed a little to himself.

"I'd almost began to convince myself that she wasn't real, you know? Everything of her, every memory has been erased, people avoid talking about her like the damn plauge, no one wants to hurt me so they pretend to not remember and little bit by little bit I lose more and more of her."

Jeremy turned around and framed Bonnie's face in his hands. He smiled a little, sadly.

"It was as if those memories were poison and would somehow kill me."

Bonnie lightly gripped his forearms and shook her head at him, "There is nothing wrong in remembering her, Jeremy. As long as you don't let those memories hang you."

Jeremy looked at her for a long time, so long Bonnie began to wonder what he thought about. But he smiled suddenly and dropped his hands.

"You want to get Ice-Cream? I'm in the mood."

Bonnie chuckled to herself and grabbed onto the hand he held out to her.

"why the hell not?"


	5. Moment of Truth

The Grill was bustling with the sound of racuous laughter and over spritied Joy. Bonnie smiled as she served what felt like the 1000th drink of the night. It felt good to be in the middle of something that felt so familiar. The people in this town were all one big family, and saturday night at The Grill was as tradition as tradition got.

"Order up! Beef stake, mashed potatos and beans on rice!"

Bonnie smiled brightly at the Blond Adonis that cozied up to the bar. she felt her heart give a nice stutter when he smiled back at her. Hot Blue eyes, blond hair delightfully mused, and a smile that could kill from 100 yards. Bonnie hadn't allowed herself to go there with a man since Mike, but maybe having Adonis here was the perfect opportunity to get herself back in the game.

"Hey gorgeous, how can I help you?"

Matt Donovan smiled at the beauty behind the bar. He'd have to remember to thank Jeremy for hiring her on because Matt surely felt his night perk up with her smile.

"How about whatever you've got on tap and your phone number?"

Bonnie laughed a musical laugh that had patrons looking over and smiling. she turned to give the Adonis his brew and spoke to him over her shoulder.

"Charming. How often does that line work for you?"

Matt chuckled and took the mug she offered. "Depends. Are you weak in the knees yet?"

Bonnie considered and jerked a shoulder at him. "Depends."

Matt leaned over the counter and took her hand in his. He considered it a good sign of faith when she didn't pull away. "Let me take you to a ridiculously fancy dinner, maybe a movie, whatever you like. If I promise to be on my best behavior, maybe I'll be able to sway you more towards the line of being charmed."

Bonnie tilted her head. A country boy to boot. she'd never been attracted to the home-grown country boy with more manners than self-preservation, but Adonis was the first guy to give her any attention and she had begun to feel like a spinster.

"why don't we start with names? I'm Bonnie."

Matt brought her hand to his lips in a move that did indeed have her knees going weak. "Matt. Matt Donovan. Nice to meet you, Bonnie."

Bonnie tilted her head at him, but kept her hand in his. "Oh I'm sure."

"On the rebound already, Matt?"

Matt and Bonnie jumped apart like a couple of guilty teens and regarded Jeremy as he made his way to them. Matt straightened and nodded his head at Jeremy. Bonnie leaned on the bar and smirked at him. Jeremy didn't look at Matt, instead made his way over until he was standing nearly toe to toe with Bonnie.

"what are you doing, Bonnie?"

"Are you afraid I'm going to eat him up and ruin him for any other girl, Jeremy?" Bonnie remained slouched on the bar, but Jeremy recognized the heat that flared in her eyes.

"Pipe down, honey. Matt's one of my best friends, but he's a big boy. He's allowed to make his own mistakes."

Matt's mouth fell open in disbelief and he held up a hand to Jeremy, "Now you hold on there, Jer-"

"would it be like the same mistake you made when you slept your way through the entire female population of this town after Anna?"

Matt choked on the air and looked at Bonnie. He couldn't believe his ears! They simply stared at each other as if he weren't even there. Bonnie slouched over that bar, Jeremy in her face. Matt had no idea what the hell was going on, but he felt the undercurrents of a conversation between them that he simply couldn't understand.

Jeremy smirked, Matt couldn't believe it he actually smirked, at Bonnie and folded his arms over his chest.

"Ah, now I see what this is about. Are you upset that I didn't give you that attention? Oh come Bonnie, I like you but let's be real."

Bonnie cracked up laughing so much so that Matt almost jumped over the bar to give her CPR.

"oh oh oh! My God Jeremy! That's good, that's a damn good one. To think that I'm upset at not having the attention of a grumpy, rude, dull, overly-serious, stick in the mud has to be about the funniest thing I've heard in a long, long time."

Bonnie straightened and wiped the tears from her eyes. Jeremy simply ignored her and looked at Matt.

"Poor thing. Can't even admit to her overwhelming feelings of desire for me."

Matt didn't know how the hell to respond to that, so he settled for nodding.

"You've mistaken overwhelming feelings of pity for desire. Are you really so lonely that you need to come on to any female that looks at you twice? How incredibly sad."

Jeremy simply continued looking at Matt. "Delusional. It's sad really."

Bonnie chuckled and pushed past Jeremy to get to the other end of the bar. "This ridiculous conversation is gripping and all, but I've got better things to do. Matt, it was really nice to meet you. Maybe I'll be seeing you around."

Matt smiled at her, more confused than ever, "I hope so."

Bonnie nodded and headed for the walk-in. Matt watched Jeremy watch Bonnie. so that was the way the wind blew. Interesting.

"Bonnie seems really nice."

Jeremy watched her for another second before he turned back to Matt and cocked a brow at him. "It's not like that."

Matt held up his hands. "Just checking. You wouldn't mind then If I asked her out?"

Jeremy didn't answer him, simply continued to look. Matt smiled and rose to leave. "I thought so."

Jeremy looked up at the ceiling and shook his head. His day today was getting weirder and weirder. He walked over and laid a hand on Mike's shoulder.

"You think you can handle this alone for 5 minutes?"

Mike nodded and Jeremy headed to the walk-in where he'd seen Bonnie go in. He honestly didn't really know what he wanted from Bonnie or how he felt, but seeing her flirt with Matt had done something to him. He didn't like it. He didn't like seeing it, he didn't like knowing that she had options. They weren't really the best of friends, but over the last few days all they'd had were each other. It wasn't like he was possesive or anything, just didn't want to see any of his friends hurt. Of course he considered Bonnie a friend. He told her more about his feelings and his life than most people, and he'd listened to her talk about her dreams of being a singer, of traveling the world and owning a home. They were friends. That was why he had reacted the way he did to seeing her with Matt.

Bonnie turned to see Jeremy walk into the fridge. The snark fell down her throat at the look on his face. A look that had butterflies taking wind inside her stomach.

"Jeremy-"

whatever she had been about to say fell away when his lips found hers. Jeremy wrapped his hands around the nape of her neck beneath her hair and licked at the seam of her lips until she opened for him. Bonnie's breath stuttered out in utter awe as she finally opened for him, body and heart. Their sighs floated on the cold air and wrapped them in a world of heat and pleasure unlike anything they had ever known before. Bonnie's hands rose to lightly grip Jeremy's forearms as she moved in closer until there was nothing between them. All around them time seemed to float away, space dropped from beneath them. They landed in a separate world where nothing mattered but his lips on hers. A moan and an answer. A carress and a shivering response. Twin sighs of relief and release. Bonnie's head fell back in surrender and Jeremy plundered. They had all night, the entire world to take and taste and enjoy..

"Hey, Jeremy?"

They broke apart, breaths heavy, when Mike barged into the walk-in. He looked from Bonnie to Jeremy and smiled.

"sorry to interrupt, but you've got a UPs package to sign for out here, Boss."

Jeremy nodded and reluctantly dropped his hands from Bonnie. "I'll be out in a sec, Mike."

He waited until the young boy had left before he turned back to Bonnie. Her hair was mused, lips swollen, eyes over bright, nose a little red from the cold. Jeremy had never seen her so beautiful and it took all of his control not to go to her.

"Look, Bonnie I'm sorry-"

Bonnie held up a hand to stall his apology, "Please do not aplogize for something we obviously both enjoyed."

Jeremy smiled a little and shook his head. "I was actually going to aplogize for Mike interrupting us like that. I didn't really choose the best time or place to kiss you."

"That's perfectly understandable. I mean my effect on men can't be predicted or fought. You were simply ensnared and I get it."

Jeremy laughed and went to open the door of the fridge. "You ready?"

Bonnie shook her head and waved him on. "I've still got to finish up in here, I'll be out in a minute."

Jeremy nodded, looked at her for another minute and left her alone. Bonnie's breath escaped in a cloud of cold. Trembling fingers touched lips still hot from his. Bonnie closed her eyes and sat on the nearest thing close to her. Now what the hell was she supposed to do?


	6. The first Date

Bonnie stepped from her bath, wrapping herself in a thin towel. It was blessed sunday in Mystic Falls, which meant that The Grill was closed for the day, and Bonnie had the entire evening to herself. Her feet sank into the soft wool of the carpet (she'd have to remember to Thank Jeremy, again, for giving her a fully furnished apartment). Bonnie let the towel fall haphazardly to the floor as she padded into her room and to the vanity for her lotions. she picked up the remote laying on her dresser and switched on to one of her beloved CD's. with Mariah's voice blasting through the speakers imploring for her lover to give her their all, Bonnie shut her eyes and swayed in time to the music as she lotioned her body and brushed her hair.

"Ugh Mariah. You're killing me."

snapping her fingers to the beat, Bonnie opened drawers and pulled on draw-string night pants. Granny panties would have to do tonight. Holding her lacy Bra up to the light, Bonnie pursed her lips in contemplation.

"To Bra or not to Bra?" what the hell, it was her day off. Tossing the bra in the general direction of the fallen towel, Bonnie pulled on a black Tee and headed for the kitchen. Her stomach growled in time to Beyonce wailing about not being listened to. Bonnie understood that all to well. "Oh the time has come for my dreams to be heard, they will not be pushed aside or worked, into your own all cause you won't listeeeeeeeeEEEEEENNNNN! Listen!"

Bonnie threw her arms into the air fully engrossed in the pain of the song, feeling Beyonce as if the lyrics were taken right out of her own notebook. And knowing Beyonce that wouldn't be such a stretch. "Oh Zing!" Laughing at her own hilarity, Bonnie opened the fridge and felt that smile turn upside down. Damn. I guess a fully stocked fridge was too much to ask for when she'd been generously offered a fully furnished apartment. Payday didn't come until Monday, and she didn't know anybody in Mystic Falls, which meant she was stuck making use of the 3 dollars she'd rolled into town with. Great. Hopefully McDonald's would be opened for her. Resigning herself to getting dressed, and putting on that damned Bra, Bonnie shut the fridge door and made her way back into her bedroom, right as a knock came at the door. Bonnie looked around her apartment as she wondered who could possibly be at her door at... 7:30 in the evening.

Crossing her arms over her chest Bonnie went to the door to look out the peek hole. she didn't know if she was relieved or worried to see Jeremy standing on the other end. Great. They'd barely spoken 3 words to each other after he'd kissed her, and in fact had reverted back to be the strangers they were when she'd first almost crashed her car into his bar. He wasn't cold, or rude just..distant. The busy crowd had helped to keep her mind off of it, but having him stand just on the other side of the door brought back the jarring pain of coming face to face with an impenetrable wall right after being kissed like it was the end of the world. Because that vulnerability made her angry, Bonnie worked herself up to a nice mad, jerked open the door and felt her mouth drop open at the flourish of daisys held under her nose.

when Bonnie didn't respond to him, simply continued to stare dumbfounded at the daisies he held in his hands, Jeremy jerked a shoulder and waved the flowers a little bit at her.

"Roses felt too traditional for a girl like you, and lillies felt too traditionally non-traditional so...These felt right."

Jeremy trailed off and lowered the flowers. He'd hoped it wouldn't be a mistake coming here, but it had bothered him all day the way things had been left after the kiss. when it came down to it, Bonnie was his friend and he valued that, and he'd never felt this interested in a girl since Anna and he felt like they owed it to each other to find out where this could lead. "Come on, Bonnie. Don't leave me here hanging."

Bonnie snapped out of whatever daze she'd been in and rubbed at the sudden ache in her brow. "why are are you here, Jeremy?"

"To talk. Really talk. Get to know you a little, maybe figure out what this thing is between us."

For the first time since she'd opened the door, Bonnie smiled a little at his obvious discomfort.

"Do you mean like a date?"

"If you want to put such a juvenile term to it, then I suppose so, yes like a date."

Enjoying herself now, Bonnie leaned up against the door jam. "And what is juvenile about a couple of single adults spending the night talking to and getting to know each other better?"

Jeremy narrowed his eyes at her obvious enjoyment of his discomfort. "Not the idea, but the term falls a bit short. That's all I meant."

Bonnie pulled at her ear and folder her arms over her chest. "And you would prefer something like...A mutually beneficial meeting of two like minded and equally attracted adults with a mutual desire to delve further into developing feelings of lust and care at a designated time and place manufactured for romance and intimacy?"

"Haha. Did you just come up with that on the spot?"

"It's in the dictionary under the word 'date' I couldn't make that shit up."

"You're lying."

"Maybe, maybe not. Can I have those flowers now, they really are very beautiful."

Jeremy shook his head at her and held out the bouquet. "I've ordered take-out as well, should be here at any moment."

Bonnie took the flowers and moved aside to let Jeremy in. "That, my friend, earns you an entrance into the apartment."

"Food is the quickest way past all of your barriers. Got it."

"Damn right."

Bonnie waited until he had come fully into the apartment before she closed the door behind him.

"Just get comfortable and I'll find a place to hold these." she waved a hand in the general direction of the sofa and disappeared into her bedroom. Jeremy nodded, though she couldn't see him, and wafted through the selection of notepads and magazines she had on the coffee table. Ebony, fashin. In-style, a bunch of women's stuff. Jeremy dropped them back onto the table and rose to look around. He found an opened notebook sitting on the kitchen counter and, intrigued, went to take a closer look.

This is the last hour I'll cry over you

The last minute I'll fear my life for you

The last second you'll control me

The skies they have opened and I'm free

Free to be happy, free to be me.

This is the last day you'll have me.

"what are you doing?"

Jeremy dropped the notebook and turned to see Bonnie coming toward him from the bedroom. she reached him and snatched the notebook back from him looking like he'd deceived her in some horrible way.

"Uh..I'm sorry I was only.."

"snooping was not what I meant when I said to make yourself comfortable, Jeremy."

Jeremy held up a hand and straightened up. "Now hold up, Bonnie. I'm sorry if I've offended you in any way, but snooping was not my intention at all. I simply found the notebook and got curious. Nothing more calculating than that."

Bonnie looked at him for another second before nodding her head at him. "Fine. I'm sorry for over-reacting, it's just.. this stuff is pretty personal for me."

Jeremy settled enough to smile at her. "No problem. It's actually good, if that means anything to you. I didn't know you wrote."

"A little. Ramblings mostly, my mind never could seem to stay on one track long enough to see a song all the way through."

"well I liked the one you had going in there. Do you write stories, too?"

Bonnie laughed and leaned up against the wall. "stories? Do you mean like Romantic smut or..?"

Jeremy held his nose and looked at the notebook in her hands.

"sure, if that's your thing. I'm no one to judge."

Bonnie continued to smile at him while she crossed her legs at the ankles and put the book to the side.

"something like: He quietly regarded the book she held in her palms much too nervous to admit to the overwhelming rush of feelings that made it difficult for him to look her in the eyes."

Jeremy jerked his eyes up to meet the spakrling hurmor in hers. He felt his insides settle looking at her, enough to play along with her little game of witts.

"mmhmm. But he'd have to take a deep breath and look at her eventually. He'd worked up all this courage to meet her halfway and come to her, all they needed were a little bit more of that to get them to where they needed to be."

Bonnie searched his eyes before biting her lips and continuing on. "He slowly makes his way over to her until he is standing nearly toe to toe with her. Of course she's a little thing and barely makes it to his shoulder, but he lightly grips her chin to lift it until their eyes meet.."

Jeremy straightened and slowly made his way over to her until they were standing toe to toe. Never taking his eyes off of hers, he gently cupped her chin until she raised her head and looked at him.

"He would, of course, search her eyes looking for any sign that she was feeling what he was. she'd slowly rise to her tip-toes, her body close to his, until his lips were nearly on hers.."

Bonnie smiled and rose to the tips of her toes until her lips were but a hairs breath away from his.

"The desire for him would be written clearly on her face, and gives him the encouragement he needed to tightly grip the nape of her neck and bring her body even closer to his so that nothing separated them but clothes and God's will."

Bonnie shivered when Jeremy gripped her nape and brought her up even closer to his body. "Like that?"

she nodded wordlessly and snuck a quick look at his lips remembering the feel of them on her just the night before.

"He bends his head down and lightly dusts his lips over hers until.."

"I think I've got it from here."

Jeremy bent to bite at her full lower lip. when she moaned softly, he took advantage and sank into the heat of her mouth.

Oh it was so much better than before. That was the last coherent thought in her head before Bonnie was swept away on a tidal wave of lust and heat. His tounge stroked over the bed of hers causing her to maon in pleasure and grip his hips in her palms. He moved in closer until he had her completely backed into the wall, hands framing either side of her head. Bonnie's knee lifted to rub along his thigh as she worked to get even closer to him. she tasted his harsh groan in her mouth, and felt emboldened enough to rack her hands up his back to hook over his shoulders. Jeremy broke away but only to trail his lips down the side of her neck to nuzzle into her throat and suckle until her knees threatened to give out.

Ding!

"son of a fucking bitch!" Jeremy rapped his hands on the wall as the persistent ringing of the doorbell effectively killed the enitre mood. Bonnie covered her mouth with her hand and looked up at Jeremy. she barely held in her laugh at the evil look on his face.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh, but you have got to have the worst timing in the history of men."

"Haha, hilarious. Let me just get rid of him."

Bonnie rushed to grab his arm before he could do just that. "Oh no, no you don't. You promised me food and you need to deliver. Food first."

Jeremy sneered at her. "You sound like a bum."

"Call it what you want, but you better go pay for our dinner, stud."

Bonnie watched Jeremy trudge out of the kitchen muttering about witches and dead delivery boys. Deciding that her night had just perked up considerably, Bonnie decided that tonight would indeed be a lucky night for one Hard Body Bar Owner Gilbert.


	7. End of the Affair

The absolute last thing Bonnie had thought she'd be doing on a Monday evening was standing on Elena Gilbert's front porch, Cassarole dish in hand, waiting to have dinner with the Gilbert family and friends. God, she'd have to definitely remember to kill Jeremy later for getting her into this. shaking out her fingers to release a little of the nerves, Bonnie knocked on the door and prepared herself for the worst. The stunning Brunette that answered was far from what she had expected. she'd seen photos of Elena Gilbert, of course, but none of them did her any real justice. Big Brown eyes that reminded Bonnie of Jeremy, long silky dark hair that fell in wavy tresses down to a slim waist. Tall, beautiful, and waif-like, Elena Gilbert was like a perfect porcelin Doll.

"There must be something in the water around here."

Elena's grin brightened into a full-on genuine smile. " I'm Elena. Jeremy's sister, which I'm sure you already know.You've brought a dish! Oh, lovely."

Bonnie looked down at the plastic wrapped Cassarole in her hands and offered it to Elena.

"Yeah, Nothing fancy, just some of my Grandmother's famous Tuna Cassarole."

Elena took the dish and waved Bonnie inside. "sounds wonderful. Thank You. Jeremy's in the kitchen, just through there. Here, I'll take your jacket."

"Thank You."

Bonnie took off her light jacket and handed it to Elena before making her way in the general direction of the kitchen. she stopped short when she heard the laughter of a man and a woman from inside.

"Oh, come on Caroline! You and I both know that that is not how the game ended. Come on, now."

Caroline shook her head and licked a bit of rague sauce from her finger. "I'm telling you. The score was tied. Last down of the inning, and boom! A pitch, and a home-run spells victory for the home team! Everyone knows we kicked your asses in that game!"

"No no no! You had totally struck out before that and we only let you get that extra turn at the bat because we all felt sorry for you. That hit did not count at all. The game was over. 3 strikes and you're out? we won that game fair and square just admit it."

Caroline shook her head and dipped the spoon back in the sauce. "why don't you just admit that you lost to a girl? Here taste this."

Jeremy opened his mouth to taste the Rague on the end of the spoon before nodding his approval at her.

"I can admit to losing to a girl. The minute I actually lose to one."

"Typical Guy speak."

Jeremy and Caroline turned around at the interruption. Jeremy smiled and Caroline lowered the spoon back into the pot.

"Bonnie. Hey I'm glad you came."

Jeremy made his way around the counter to stand in front of Bonnie. Bonnie noticed that he kept a good distance from her, though he did pat her shoulder in a brotherly fashion that set her teeth on edge.

"You asked me to come, and I said I would."

Her sarcasm seemed to fly right over his shoulder as he turned and waved over Caroline.

"I know, but still, thank you for coming. You already Know Caroline, right?"

Bonnie searched his face to determine if he were joking, but since he wasn't looking at her, Bonnie nodded at Caroline. "we've met."

Caroline held up her hands in a mock surrender that set Bonnie's teeth even further on that edge. "I understand that you and I haven't really gotten off to the best start, Bonnie, but you're here as Jeremy's...er, guest and so I'm sure we can let bygones be bygones and put our little spat behind us?"

Bonnie smiled, a little tightly, at Caroline. she damn well hadn't missed Caroline's stutter over calling Bonnie Jeremy's date. The Bitch.

"You mean that time you accussed me of being a gold-digging slut only interested in playing your friend Jeremy for his money? sure, hon, bygones and all of that."

"Ok! Bonnie, why don't you help me set up the table, Caroline are you good with finishing up with the food in here? Elena should be back soon."

Caroline chuckled, that rancid bitch actually chuckled, and nodded at jeremy. "sure, Jer. You take it easy, ok?"

whatever that meant. Caroline headed back to the kitchen counter and Jeremy steered Bonnie into the dining hall.

"You're mad already."

Bonnie watched Jeremy jerk open drawers to get out the dishes and napkins for the table. He didn't look at her, simply set about dressing the table for dinner.

"I'm not mad, really Bonnie. I'd just hoped that you could put a lot of your dislike for my friends aside so that we could enjoy this dinner that my sister has worked really hard at putting together."

Bonnie took a deep breath and held it for a second. she wouldn't let coming here be a mistake, Jeremy had invited her to meet his family and Bonnie knew how much of a big step that was for him.

"Ok. You're right, Jeremy. I'll apologize to Caroline and we'll enjoy the evening. I do like Matt already, so that's a start right?"

Bonnie's attempt at a joke seemed to fall on deaf ears, so she let it go and reached out a hand to him. "Can I help?"

"I'm about done here, why don't you see if Elena needs you in the kitchen."

Bonnie opened her mouth and shut it again. she wanted to say more and drag the truth, whatever it was, out of him, but his back was so tense and it made her sorry to think that she may have caused that. so she simply nodded and headed back for the kitchen. Caroline was blessed absent, and instead there stood elena surrounded by Matt and another godly stud. This one had jet black hair, dark chocolate eyes that almost looked black beneath impossibly long lashes and oh yeah, muscles that looked about ready to bulge out of the tight black Tee he wore. No big deal. Elena was the first to notice Bonnie standing in the doorway and waved her inside.

"Hey, Bonnie. I believe you already know Matt? The other ridiculously handsome lout is Tyler Lockwood."

Bonnie's mouth fell open in awe. "Mayor Tyler Lockwood?"

Tyler smiled a million dollar smile and nodded at Bonnie. "Around here, that title is actually less impressive than you think it is."

"But no less hard work." Elena cut in.

"Yes ma'am." Tyler replied and winked at Bonnie.

Matt made his way around the table to take Bonnie's hand in his, "Don't you mind him, honey, he's just a terrible flirt everytime he sees a pretty girl."

Bonnie smiled at Matt and took her hand back from his. "And you're just as sweet as cherry pie, huh Matt?"

Elena cracked up laughing and nodded her head at Matt. "she's got your number, Matt, give it a rest."

Caroline poked her head in and summound then all with a crook of her finger. "Jeremy and I are done in here, you all can start bringing in the dishes."

Bonnie tried not to get upset at the fact that Jeremy had kicked her out of his way only to apparently invite Caroline in. she'd promised him that she would apologize, and so she would.

"Caroline?" Bonnie raced to reach Caroline before she followed everyone else back into the dining hall. she turned back and lifted a brow that had Bonnie

swallowing crow like water.

"Yes, Bonnie? You wanted to say something to me?"

Bonnie didn't allow her face to display any of the disgust she felt. "Look, Blondie, I don't like you and you don't like me-"

"what makes you think I don't like you, I barely know you?" Caroline folded her arms over her chest and regarded Bonnie with a blank stare.

"Let's be real for a second, Caroline. There's something about me, or about my relationship with Jeremy, that sets you on edge. You've got the advantage of being his life-long friend and I don't want to come between that, but Jeremy and I are in the middle of finding something that I'm not quite ready to let go of, and if that means that I have to swallow my pride and play nice with you, then I'll do that."

Caroline considered her for another second, before unfolding her arms and turning back to the dining room. "Good luck to you, then." *

Bonnie and Jeremy didn't speak at all on the ride home, too lost in their own thoughts. It had been a mistake coming here. Bonnie should have been able to figure out that they were moving much too fast in the relationship but she had been so stunned, so amazed and happy when he had invited her to meet his family. Nothing special, he'd warned her, but it was the first real introduction she'd had as a close friend of Jeremy's outside of the Grill. He hadn't been able to handle that. Instead of the nice, quiet and cozy dinner she had been promised, they'd spent the majority of the night ignoring each other, and she'd been forced to watch him flirt with Caroline all night. That had hurt more than Bonnie wanted to admit, so she kept quiet until they reached her apartment and she moved aside to let him in.

"Look, Bonnie, I've got to be back at The Grill in an hour, are you gonna be ok here."

Jeremy turned back just in time to see the blur fly at his head. He barely had enough time to duck, and the candleholder scrapped the edge of his temple.

"Fuck! what the hell, Bonnie?"

Bonnie picked up a light vase and flung it at his chest, it shattered on impact. hm, Hard Body indeed.

"You're a jerk, you know that, Jeremy, but that's not even the worst of it."

Even as he stared, dumbfounded, at her, the closest object to her made it's way into her hands. with a heart-wrenching cry, the object went flying. Jeremy held up both hands and moved to duck out of the way.

"Quit it, Bonnie. stop right this minute!"

"Make me!"

Another candleholder went flying, a papereight, a lamp. Jeremy moved to duck behind the sofa inching his way over to her. "Don't make me hurt you, Bonnie."

Bonnie gave a harsh laugh and sent the flower bowl filled with bright yellow daisies flying right at his head. "Hurt me? why don't you do your worst, Hard Body?"

"If that's that game you want to play." Jeremy dodged more missiles before springing up and catching her by the waist. They fell over the sofa in a tangle of arms and legs, Bonnie kicking and punching all the way down. when her right jab connected solidly with his eye, Jeremy gave a yelp and grabbed her arms to try and restrain her, kicking to get her beneath him. Bonnie simply rose up and bit the first body part she found.

"God Damnit!"

Jeremy grabbed a hand full of her hair and pulled until she gave a yelp of pain. Fighting blindly now, Bonnie swung out and felt a surge of victory when she connected with flesh.

"You son of a bitch! You fight like a girl."

"Quit it, Bonnie!"

Jeremy swore he saw stars explode behind his eyelids. He wrapped Bonnie's hair around his fist and pulled until he had her up under him.

"Let go of my hair!"

"stop punching me!"

Jeremy watched the fight go out of Bonnie and reluctantly let her go. she had averted her gaze, but he swore he saw a sheen of what could have been sweat in her eyes. "Bonnie?"

"Just leave me alone, Jeremy."

Jeremy sat on the edge of the couch and buried his face in his hands. "I messed up. I don't know why I acted the way that I did..I panicked, ok? I saw you standing there in the doorway of my childhood home and you just...fit. You fit, Bonnie, too perfectly into my life and it scared me."

"so naturally instead of being honest with me about your fears, you treat me like some hooker you picked up on the street to be ashamed of."

Jeremy lifted his head and looked at Bonnie, surprised.

"what? No, No, Bonnie. I never thought of you that way, and I for damn sure couldn't be ashamed of you. This isn't about what you did or who you are, it's about me not being man enough to face up to my feelings."

"well you got that part right."

"I'm really sorry, Bonnie."

"I know."

They were quiet for another moment before Bonnie got up from the sofa and headed for her bedroom. "I think you should go, Jeremy."

Jeremy nodded and turned to her, "ok, but Bonnie I-"

But she was already gone.


End file.
